Magic Girl
"Magic Girl" (마법소녀) is a song by Orange Caramel. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 힐끔힐끔 날 보는 너 눈이 닳아 버리겠어 어떡해 어떡해 부끄부끄 부끄럽게 뚫어져라 쳐다보면 어떡해 어떡해 내가 그렇게나 예쁘니 얼마만큼 나를 좋아하니 하늘에 뜬 별만큼 바다에 소금만큼 꽉 찬 느낌인거니 난몰라 난몰라 천번만번 말해줘도 몰라 몰라 사랑인지 뭔지 그 심정이 미칠듯이 궁금해 소란해 소란해 내 가슴에 불난듯이 소란해져 책임져 책임져 날 책임져 날 이렇게 만든 너 말랑말랑 내 입술이 젤리 같다 말했니 나 어떡해 어떡해 살금살금 다가오며 키스하자 졸라대면 어떡해 어떡해 어쩜 이렇게 딱 맞추니 내가 뭘 원하고 바라는지 마치 마법사같이 요술을 부린듯이 날 쥐고 흔드는 너 난몰라 난몰라 천번만번 말해줘도 몰라 몰라 사랑인지 뭔지 그 심정이 미칠듯이 궁금해 소란해 소란해 내 가슴에 불난듯이 소란해져 책임져 책임져 날 책임져 날 이렇게 만든 너 난몰라 난몰라 천번만번 말해줘도 몰라 몰라 사랑인지 뭔지 그 심정이 미칠듯이 궁금해 소란해 소란해 내 가슴에 불난듯이 소란해져 책임져 책임져 날 책임져 날 이렇게 만든 너 난몰라 난몰라 빠졌나봐 달콤한 너의 함정에 죽어도 죽어도 못 벗어나 난 이제 네 여자야 나나나 나나나 나나나나 노래불러 널 부르면 새처럼 날아와 날 안아줘 사랑해 속삭여줘 |-|Romanization= hilkkeumhilkkeum nal boneun neo nuni dalha beorigesseo eotteokae eotteokae bukkeubukkeu bukkeureopge ttulheojeora cheodabomyeon eotteokae eotteokae naega geureokena yeppeuni eolmamankeum nareul joahani haneure tteun byeolmankeum badae sogeummankeum kkwak chan neukkimingeoni nan molla nan molla cheonbeonmanbeon malhae jweodo molla molla saranginji mweonji geu shimjeongi michildeushi gunggeumhae soranhae soranhae nae gaseume bullandeushi soranhaejeo chaegimjeo chaegimjeo nal chaegimjeo nal ireoke mandeun neo mallangmallang nae ipsuri jelli gatta malhaenni na eotteokae eotteokae salgeumsalgeum dagaomyeo kiseuhaja jolladaemyeon eotteokae eotteokae eojjeom ireoke ttak matchuni naega mweol weonhago baraneunji machi mabeopsagachi yosureul burindeushi nal jwigo heundeuneun neo nan molla nan molla cheonbeonmanbeon malhae jweodo molla molla saranginji mweonji geu shimjeongi michildeushi gunggeumhae soranhae soranhae nae gaseume bullandeushi soranhaejeo chaegimjeo chaegimjeo nal chaegimjeo nal ireoke mandeun neo nan molla nan molla ppajeonna bwa dalkomhan neoye hamjeonge jugeodo jugeodo mot beoseona nan ije ni yeojaya nanana nanana nananana (Ah) norae bulleo neol bureumyeon (neol bureumyeon) saecheoreom narawa nal ana jweo (Ooh) saranghae soksagyeo jweo |-|English= Your eyes that keep glancing at me will be worn out What do I do, what do I do? If you keep staring at me embarrassingly What do I do, what do I do? Am I that pretty? How much do you like me? Does it feel as filled As high as the stars in the sky? As much salt there is in the sea? I don’t know, I don’t know Even if you tell me a thousand million times I don’t know Whether it’s love or something else I’m so crazily curious about that feeling It’s noisy, it’s noisy in my heart It’s noisy as if a fire has started Take responsibility, take responsibility You take responsibility of me for making me this way Soft, soft, did you say my lips are like jelly? What do I do, what do I do? When you approach me quietly and ask for us to kiss What do I do, what do I do? How do you guess exactly What I want and hope for? You’re like a magician using magic To make my heart shake I don’t know, I don’t know Even if you tell me a thousand million times I don’t know Whether it’s love or something else I’m so crazily curious about that feeling It’s noisy, it’s noisy in my heart It’s noisy as if a fire has started Take responsibility, take responsibility You take responsibility of me for making me this way I don’t know, I don’t know I must have fallen for your sweet trap Even if I die, even if I die I can’t escape, I’m your girl now Nanana nanana nananana I sing a song calling for you Fly to me like a bird, embrace me Whisper “I love you” to me Music Video Category:Songs